Sealed with a Kiss
by Subject87
Summary: At Hollywood Art's first ever Masquerade Ball Tori meets Jade and the attraction is undeniable, however Jade can't handle it which leads her to do something drastic, and she seals it with a kiss. Please read and review!


Tori took a deep breath as she looked at the entrance to Hollywood Arts, the school her sister attended, and put her mask on. She'd been invited to Hollywood Art's first ever Masquerade ball, which was open to students and their family, and she had to wonder what she'd been thinking.

The dress she had picked out was snow white, went down to her knees, and was held up by the small straps over her shoulder. Her mask was a white, eye mask, a theme she decided a few days ago with floral designs made of glitter she'd designed after buying the mask. The edges of the mask were also outlined in the same color glitter, making the mask sparkle under light.

She walked into the building and studied the hallways, specially decorated for this event with signs leading to around and back outside, to a place Trina mentioned was called the Asphalt Cafe. "This is... amazing." Tori muttered,but Trina was long gone.

The masked brunette found herself wishing she'd brought a date, as everyone else seemed to have one, but she didn't let it discourage her, instead she moved into the crowd and tried to blend in until she was finally joined by a young man wearing a plain red mask full face mask and a black suit with a white and black striped tie.

"No mask decorations?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

The teenager just shook his head, "It doesn't need any." he told her, "Nice dress."

"Thank you, I like the suit." she said.

"Thank you, and you're welcome."

She found herself giggling, "Are we allowed to give our names here?" she asked.

"No idea, but I'm Andre."

"Tori."

"Well then Tori, it's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

The smiled at each other as they danced, and Tori had to admit she was glad she'd come to the ball.

On the other side of the room sat a girl with long black hair with a green streak in it, with her boyfriend who'd forced her to come to the ball. The girl's name was Jade and the dark haired teenager's name was Beck, and neither of them looked happy.

"Are you going to dance tonight or not?" he asked

"No."

He sighed, "Well I'm gonna go dance."

"Fine."

The teen opened his mouth to retort but sighed in defeat before going to join the crowd of his fellow students. The goth girl watched as her boyfriend disappeared into a crowd of students and her jaw clenched, he knew she hated events like this even if she was proud of her mask; black with purple streaks she'd painted herself.

Her eyes danced across the room, everyone seemed to blend into one giant blob of dancing people, until her eyes stopped on the brunette teen in the white dress and she felt her heart stop for a moment; the girl was truly beautiful even if she was wearing a mask.

The young singer found herself standing up and walking towards the crowd, much to her own surprise, she wanted to know who this girl was... She wanted this girl, even if she was with Beck, but she knew it would be best left anonymous. Jade recognized the boy she was dancing with; Andre Harris, a friend of Beck's whom she'd been partnered with for a few performance.

"Move." she said bluntly, not in the mood to ask nicely, and practically shoved him aside to take the beautiful brunette's hand, "Let's Dance." she finally said.

"Um.. Okay? I'm T-"

"No names!" the gothic girl whispered harshly.

"Fine?" Tori said, though it sounded like a question.

The two girls began to dance and as the younger Vega girl studied her new dancing partner. She had to admit she was pretty, her pale skin contrasted with her black dress and her black and purple eye mask seemed to bring out her eyes (or maybe it was just Tori noticing them).

"Are you a student here." Jade finally asked, _No don't do that... You don't care, you don't wanna know... You aren't wanting her to be more than just a dance.. _

"No, my sister does though."

"Oh.." Was that disappointment coming from the girls mouth? Jade never let her emotions show in front of anyone but Beck, and even then it was rare. She backed away, unable to handle her new emotions for this girl.

Tori watched in confusion as her dance partner backed off, entering the school building, and against her better judgment she followed. The girl led her on a chase through the building, obviously Jade knew she was being followed, and just as Tori reached an unfinished portion of the school she felt a blinding pain in her head then... Nothing.

When she awoke Jade was stacking bricks and cementing them together, "W-What are you doing?" she demanded, trying not to let fear creep into her voice.

"You affect me." She said, "You get under my skin and I can't.. I can't allow that." She paused to lay another brick, "Besides, you're one of the things that are truly beautiful, and I'm going to preserve that."

"You're insane!" The brunette screamed.

"Maybe." she said before setting her tools down and leaning over to kiss her, "It's nothing personal..."

Tori found herself enjoying the kiss, before she remembered where she was, "Let me out of here!" she demanded as more and more bricks were stacked up, and soon she saw nothing but darkness.

Jade smirked as she lay the last brick, "Goodbye." she said, "It was rather nice meeting you." Then she walked off, leaving the girl trapped for eternity.

**Note: **So, I hope you guys enjoy this, I'm gonna rate it T to be safe, this was inspired by The Hardest Part of Letting Go...Sealed With a Kiss by Megadeth, which is inspired by a Edgar Allen Poe story (which I can't remember the title of, sorry) so I don't own any of that, or Victorius, I'm just a fanfic writer. Please R&R


End file.
